FL-XXXIS/G Project Isolation
Developed from the wreckage of the FALAK, this machine is an walking nuclear time bomb. Mobile History, Technology & Combat Characteristics Technology & Combat Developed by the Isolation Physics and Chemist Facility Research complex, this machine was the original FALAK that was later salvaged that was left behind during Heavens Pillar Fall incident. The FALAK has gone an very massive development changes, the notable was it's sheer size. The Project Isolation is much more highly maneuverable but yet infused with Organ Structures that was previously applied on the Predecessor thanks to the Research complex facility. Isolation role status was changed from an Space Mining Mobile Armor into an Heavy Nuclear Walker Artillery, thus the machine was pre-equipped with an Neutron Bomb, The word "Heavy" means that the machine will have the heaviest Armor of all time which proved to be extremely Durable and thus slow moving, and the word "Artillery" means that this machine will be loaded with no mercy long to mid range bombardment weapons/turrets. Unlike it's previous counterparts this machine is an unmanned weapon that was controlled by an AI pod called the Isolation Artificial Intelligence capable of making independent combat choices and contains hundreds of AI slot memory boards that Brings out the machines full combat potential, the AI is currently disabled either the control rods are damaged on the control room, then the machine had been installed with a Makeshift cockpit, quick & easy. The machine is nearly an organic type containing nano paste that is blood like once body parts cut off and the ability to be much more maneuverable and can carry overweight armaments such as the L.A.P.S. thanks to the Pseudo-Muscle Tissues. Fact File History Armament *'L.A.P.S.' Large.Armor.Plating.Shielding's. :An huge Armor plating that acts as an shielding for the unit as it covers the whole body except the feet. These are attached on each of the machine's shoulders and has various function modes. :The SEEKERS - Stored on the bottom sides of the plating each contains 4 slots in total of 8 SEEKERS, this functions as an Controlled weapon. SEEKERS are an high maneuverable homing weapon, they can ram itself to the enemy once impact it detonates an large explosion similar to missiles another function mode of this weapon is the ability to summon beam sabers at the bottom of it's nose these are used to change down enemies and cutting them down like a wooden log. :Super Electromagnetic Armor Defense System - A very powerful yet advanced version of it's machine counterparts. These armor can emit an energy barrier that are capable of blocking the most powerful beam attack and nullifying any penetrative beam weapons. However if attacked by a more powerful weapon repeatedly such as the TBR this Defense System will likely to overload and disabled until further repairs. :???x Point Defense Turrets - These are the main defence offensive weapons on the plating, these are mounted all over the armour with different types of turret style. The Large turret, are mounted on top of the Plating's on each side, they are similar to the Beam Mounted Turret Cannon, as they are capable of firing an charged stream of beams. The Small ones are mounted across the whole plating's as they are capable of firing an rapid beams with an equivalent of an Beam Rifle similar to the beam valcons Cannon. *'Beam Cannon Mounted Turret' :Mounted on the units crotch just above it. These are primarily used to destroy incoming objects such as the MS itself. The turret can fire an charged particle of streams of powerful beams that can destroy an enemy in one shot or an battleship. *2x Beam Valcon Cannon :An different version of the Valcon Series. This are capable of firing an stream of powered beams and is an equivalent to the Beam Cannon Mounted Turret's it currently has. These are located on the machines forehead. *2x Memento Isolation Warhead :The machine is equipped with two Warhead Silos at the end of it's body. The Memento Isolation Warhead is an Neutron Bomb with low contamination. This nuclear bomb is designed to kill all life by a heavy bombardment with neutrons, but to cause little blast damage. Once impact detonation, this detonates an explosion of free neutrons that can penetrate anything as neutron radiation is virtually unstoppable. *'Hyper Particle Plasma Cannon' :An special heavy hitter on it's arsenal. These are located on the unit's main chest, the Plasma cannon is an devastating weapon nearly as equivalent as an Buster/EATER Cannon and does share similarities such as the time lag of charging rates. *???x "Slice n Dice" Laser Energy Cutter fixed turrets :These tiny turrets are mounted across the unit's body from the front, back & side. These are actually an melee weapon similar to the beam sabers however this are capable of firing an stream of solid Energy that covers an long range distances, this type of weapon are used to counter all incoming objects such as the missile cutting it down as the lasers are an precise cutting energy weapon, not only by that this can be used on MS using this weapon as a long melee weapon. Special System & Features *'A.G.S. System' (Artificial Gravity Flight Movement System) :The Artificial Gravity Flight Movement System or A.G.S. is an unique trait to the machine. This is the only system & Mobile weapon to have used Artificial Gravity as an main Propulsion/Flight movement as the machine fly it uses this artificial gravity system in which the machine sinks; they create a point which they then fall towards. When this is activated, 3 halo-like facing upwards each of them is quite bigger then the when it does an dark/purplish ball forms in the middle then it becomes invincible after 3 seconds of activation. *'E-Field Twin-Generator' :Built inside on the unit's shoulders, these are capable of emitting an electromagnetic field as an defensive tool to protect itself from both projectile & powerful beam/laser attacks, if repeatedly attack by powerful beams the shield gradually becomes weaker and weaker until it breaks however since there's two twin-generator on each of the unit's shoulders the E-Field is quite very strong & proved to regenerate it's shielding's very quickly thanks to Professor Varell's Data bank. *'Holographic Screen Targeting/Seeker System' *'Wing Binders' :Total of 8 mounted wing binders (Two Heels, Upper Legs, Upper L.A.P.S & on it's torso), these are designed to enhance it's speed & maneuverability once the Artificial Gravity Flight Movement is applied giving the machine a 47% advantage in terms of mobility prior to the MA category, not only by that this helps the machine maintain an smooth movement flight and on earth environment atmosphere it creates an artificial clouds similar to an vapor trail similar to an airplane. Unique Aspects *'Isolation Artificial Intelligence' :The main brain of the machine capable of an highly independent combat action on it's own depending on given orders the AI is located on a inside the cylindrical Pod on the unit's body. Inside the pod there contains hundreds of different category AI memory board slots. The category is split into 4 sections. Mobility - This affects movements of the machine ISense - This affects the Search & Destroy capabilities Destroy/Attack - This affects the machines offensive capabilities & further uses smart weapon usages IControl - This overall affects the machines response time & further increases it's control :The Pod contains over hundreds of memory board slots able to bring out 150% potential. *'Neuro LIVA. Link Plus System' :Only used when somebody is piloting this machine.